Just Friends
by GixieChic
Summary: Prussia can't be just friends when Hungary dumps him. One sided prussiaxhungary. Eventual prussiaxcanada.


**This is mostly an apology fic, I wrote it because of my slow update (for future ones too!). But I've also had this song in my head for a while and I really wanted to write something for it, so I definitely suggest that you listen to it while reading. Fluff-ish**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, and neither does the song "Just Friends" by Frickin' A. **

"Damn! How could that bitch dump the awesome me! I was way too cool for her anyways! And then she goes and dumps me?" Prussia opened his car door, and pulled out of the driveway, and managed to smash some mailboxes while accelerating.

_Here I go, Driving by your house  
Might as well throw some rocks at your window_

Prussia drove for a few hours until he came to a gradual stop. He was at Germany's border. Technically the land was Austria's but it was once the Austro-Hungarian Empire, making it a part of Hungary too. Picking up some stones (Ludwig had taken away anything loud or lethal) Gilbert started hurling them across the border._  
Yeah But you don't seem to care, or maybe your not there  
Probably out with someone else tryin' to keep in on the down low  
_When Gil had exhausted himself of ammo, he stomped back to his car and drove back home. "Probably with Roderick, that bitch. I mean she left me for Fucking Austria!" (**A/N: **anyone want to take a wild guess who _really_ named that small town?) "What the hell? I thought she saw how much of a wimp that guy is! And 'Let's just be friends,' what is that suppose to mean anyways, dammit!"  
_Just so you know  
I'm not taking this so well  
Since I've been alone  
I've learned how to... _  
_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my DVD's  
Play solitaire again...and I  
Hear that you're doing fine  
Smiling all the time  
But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me  
And you wanna be...just friends  
_"Kutabare o Baka ze" said a bright screen. Prussia clicked send, hoping that Hungary would have to look that up when she got it. He was home, and went to his room. "Let's see I'll hide Luddy's BDSM tapes and then I'll watch something with blood and gore while building a card house…yeah…" Gil put in Nekromantik and began building his foundation. When he finished Gil smashed his fist through the card building, and started again.  
_Hey what about the promise that you made to me  
That we'd always be together and you'd be there  
Everyday I wake up  
I found a box of notes you wrote  
each one signed with x and o's  
And B.S. - like I love you we're never gonna brake up  
_When his movie was over, Gilbert pulled out the tape and through it in a drawer. "Shit!" At the top of the drawer he saw some old stuff from Elizabeta. Grabbing it he ran out into the living room. Pulling out a lighter he tossed the stuff onto the couch and lit it.  
_Just so you know  
I'm not taking this so well  
Now that I'm alone  
I've had time to..._  
_Cuss you out in Japanese  
Organize my DVD's  
Smash my sister's violin...and I  
Hear that you're doing fine  
Smiling all the time  
But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me  
And you wanna be...just friends  
_ "Bruder!" Germany ran into the room with a fire extinguisher when the alarms started going off. The sprinklers turned on and between them and Ludwig's extinguisher put out the couch. Gilbert on the other hand had moved on to the cabinet where several valuable things were kept. China was chucked (**A/N**: No! Like the tea sets, not Yao) and smashed against the opposite wall, along with a globe, some decorations, and a shield. "NO!" Ludwig shouted as Gil picked up a very expensive violin. "Die Bastard!" and down it came, smashing into little pieces. Ludwig then picked Gilbert up, and threw him out of the house, locking the door behind him. "Luddy! That hurt! Just because you have a stick up you're ass doesn't mean you can kick me out!" the Prussian huffed. Getting up he got into his car again, and began to drive.  
_Here I go again...  
I really miss you now it's time to_  
"I know! Mattie will make me some awesome pancakes." With that thought Gil pulled his passport and one of Ludwig's credit cards out of the dashboard and headed to the airport.

Upon arriving at the Canadian's house, Gilbert slammed the door open and ran to find Mathew. "Birdie!" He yelled as he tackled Matt in the kitchen. "make me some of your awesome pancakes!"  
_Beg pretty please I'm  
Pouring on the cheese  
My heart may never mend  
And I've punched holes in all my walls  
Closed down all the malls_

Prussia was sitting at the table pouring some more maple syrup on his last pancake. _Crack_ went the plate as his fork broke it in half.

"umm…is everything alright?" Canada asked, when his voice broke the silence it caused Gilbert to look up in surprise. "Why do you ask?" he said nonchalantly.

"Well that's the third plate of mine that you've broken while eating today." Gilbert looked at his friend. Next thing he knew he was talking about how he was dumped, and how his bruder kicked him out, and how the Canadian seemed to be the only one who could put up with him, not to mention his best friend, and how completely un-awesome all that sounded.

"Really? You were dumped?" Mathew was staring at Gilbert with a strange sort of shocked look.

"Yeah. I've decided it's one of the shittiest things I've ever been through" By this point his head was resting on the table, but he looked back up at Canada.

"By the way Birdie, when I came in it looked like you were under construction or something, your living room is a mess." Canada's eyes seemed to shift away from the red ones for a moment.

"Yeah, well I had been upset about the outcome of some events recently…"

"Oh, did a hockey game suck?"

"Yeah, sure. It was a hockey game."

"Alright," Gilbert declared, "well, let's go to a bar or something cuz I want to get wasted!"

"Sorry Gil, buts it's kind of a holiday so everything is closed today."

"Really no way! Birdie that sucks." Gil sat there and pouted for a time, staring around the room. Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The sound of Mathew's phone in the other room rang out, and he got up.

"Excuse me for a sec, eh?" Gil just nodded._  
Smashed my sisters violin...and I  
Hung our picture by the bed  
You're still living in my head_

Prussia continued to look around the room, seeing some of the dozens of pictures that hung in Canada's house. The kid really did seem to love the photos he kept. While one could see the occasional nature scene, most were of his family. The smiling faces of him, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis filled the room. But across the room was an interesting one. It was a small frame placed on a small table that also held the Canadian's phone. Gilbert got up to get a closer look at it. The picture was of Gilbert and Mathew eating ice cream, Gil remembered it, it was taken about three months ago when they had gone to the park together._  
At least I can pretend...that you're not over me_

"Hey Gil –" Mathew walked back into the room. Bewildered for a second, he glanced around. Then he saw Gilbert standing on the other half of the room. Walking over to him Mathew glanced at the Prussian nervously. "Well you see I just got this text…and I've decided there is something I want you to know."

"Yes Birdie?" Gil turned towards him. Unlike the other countries, Gilbert always made sure that when Canada had something to say, he knew that he had Gil's full attention. At least, Gil made sure that Mattie knew that his awesome self didn't forget about him.

"Well, you see…umm. I wanted – I wanted to…to tell you that I," Canada seemed completely flustered, and did the one thing Prussia did not expect him to do. Leaning forward he placed his lips against the older nation's. "I'm sorry, but I can't be just friends."_  
Cause I can't be...Just Friends_

"Me neither Birdie." Gilbert smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss

…_Just Friends…Don't want to be Just Friends_

**So incase if I confused someone, this was what happened beforehand: When Austria and Hungary were no longer an empire, Hungary started dating Prussia but realized that she really did love Austria. Not to mention she had some additional information about a certain invisible country from Kiku  
Unfortunately for Gil, Eliza probably does know what he said, because she and Kiku are close. Kutabare o Baka ze means 'Fuck you, idiot' in Japanese according to the internet.  
****Nekromantik ****is a ****violent German horror movie.  
The text to Mattie was from Elizabeta. It said: Go for it. Or something like that.  
Review or I will send France after you.**


End file.
